


Beige Sweater

by DegrassiFanatic



Series: Character Study [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Character Study, Coming Out, F/F, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Not really focused on Beronica, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegrassiFanatic/pseuds/DegrassiFanatic
Summary: With her arms still wrapped around her daughter, Alice whispered, “I’m sorry I messed up at being a mother for the first eighteen years of your life.”“It’s okay. I forgive you.” Betty whispers into her mother’s shoulder.Betty leaves that day with a beige sweater, a smile on her face, secrets lifted from her shoulders, and a healing promise in her heart.------------





	Beige Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Not really beronica but, it hints at it. Mostly mother daughter relationship. ALSO TWO FICS IN ONE DAY, who am I?

Betty likes a lot of things in life. She likes writing for the newspaper, she likes her beige sweater, and of course on top of that she likes Veronica. Not that she’d ever admit the last one.

 

One thing she does not like however, is meeting her mother. She also doesn’t like waking up before noon. When you combine those two things, she’ll hate the event.

 

That’s why she woke up grumpy and literally on the wrong side of the bed. Her mother was in town today and even being in the same general vicinity with her gave her a headache. But, luck was on her side today, as Alice Cooper was very busy and only had a few minutes to spare for her daughter.

 

Just enough to get her favourite beige sweater back.

 

She can already hear Jughead’s voice in her head saying _but it’s just a sweater._ It wasn’t just a sweater, it was her favourite sweater. And not just because Veronica gave it to her when it was their first anniversary.

 

That’s definitely not the reason, at all.

 

It wasn’t even a nice sweater, to be honest. It had some holes in it, a lot of loose threads, and the colour was starting to turn ugly. But, it’s still her favourite sweater nonetheless. It’s the type of sweater you wear when you’re sad _and_ when you’re happy. It may have been out of style for around 4 years but, it was her sweater and she wanted it back.

 

She rolled on her sheets to look at the clock. It was around eight in the morning. Which leaves her four hours until she has to meet her mother.

 

She had left the sweater back home when she visited Riverdale for Christmas. Betty gave herself some pride for being able to survive without it for around three months. She had actually started to accept the loss of the sweater because she was definitely not going back for it. She has had enough Cooper family drama to last a lifetime and half.

 

Betty was quite content on going back to sleep except for the fact that she heard Veronica bustling about, reaching her room. That meant she was absolutely not going back to sleep.

 

_Maybe I could pretend to be asleep. She’ll probably leave me alone, then._

 

That wasn’t the case when Veronica entered her bedroom.

 

“Hey, sleepyhead.” Veronica whispered, as she gently nudged Betty’s face.

 

All Betty did in response was roll over to the other side of the bed. She felt the mattress dip as Veronica sat.

 

“You know we have to meet Johnny today, right ?”

 

Betty totally forgot about that. She internally _and_ externally groaned. It wasn’t that she hated Johnny, it was just Johnny was always eyeing Veronica.

 

Yes, they’ve been broken up since high school but, it still hurts when she returns the sentiment by leaning a bit too close.

 

“I don’t think, I’ll be able to go. I’m too sick.” and she even does a fake cough to try and sell it.

 

“That’s too bad. Guess it’ll just be me and Johnny gettin’ all cozy in the coffeeshop.” Veronica jokes.

 

Her chest tightens _and it’s unfair._ It’s so unfair that Veronica can live her life without having the heavy burden of being in love with someone who doesn’t love you back the same way. For once, she doesn’t cave in to the obvious bait.

 

“I actually have to meet my mom.” Betty responds from underneath her blankets and pillows. When she lifts her head, she pretends to not notice the short look of disappointment from the other.

 

“Oh. Why do you need to meet the she-devil herself ?” Veronica asks.

 

“Because she’s in town and it’s rude not to. I don’t need her spreading more family gossip.”

 

Betty doesn’t bother telling her the truth because that’s just giving her more emotional ammunition to use as blackmail.

 

Veronica leaves after that with a promise of making sure Johnny knows that she sends love.

 

* * *

 

“Betty dear, you look great. How are you ?”

 

“Fine, mom. Did you bring it ?”

 

She knows it’s a bit rude to not ask her how she’s doing but, in all honestly her relationship with her mother is already as strained can be. What’s the point in all these societal necessities?

 

“Yeah. I don’t know why you would want this old thing back. I was just about to throw this thing out.” she added as she handed her daughter the sweater.

 

“You wouldn’t understand. Uh, Veronica gave it to me, awhile back.” Betty answers.

 

“So, it’s like that, huh.” Alice Cooper remarks.

 

It takes Betty a bit of time to understand the undertone meaning of the words, when she does, she turns a nice red shade as she fumbles around.

 

“It’s not actually, uhm. It’s just platonic, always has been and always will be.”

 

Then, her mother gives her the look, that means that she already has an idea of the truth.

 

“There was a thing actually that happened but, that was when we were really young.” Betty revealed.

 

“Well whatever your sexuality is right now, I’m okay with it. I know I was never the supportive type but, I think that needs to change, need to start being a better mother.”

 

Betty didn’t know how to respond because this was something she always wanted when she was little, her mother’s support. Now, that she had it, she didn’t know what to do.

 

Betty did what was natural to her and gave her mother a hug, for the first time in 6 years.

 

With her arms still wrapped around her daughter, Alice whispered, “I’m sorry I messed up at being a mother for the first eighteen years of your life.”

 

“It’s okay. I forgive you.” Betty whispers into her mother’s shoulder.

 

Betty leaves that day with a beige sweater, a smile on her face, secrets lifted from her shoulders, and a healing promise in her heart.

 

* * *

 

When she enters the apartment, Veronica is in the living room watching one of her shows again.

 

“I take it meeting your mom went well.” she remarked as Betty sat down.

 

“Yeah. I told her I was into girls and she was supportive. She also apologized for being a sucky mother and now she and I are trying to mend our relationship.”

 

Veronica scooted closer to Betty, looking into her eyes. She put a hand on her shoulder as she says, “I’m really proud of you for coming out.”

 

If this was a movie, they would’ve started to kiss.

 

But, it wasn’t and instead Veronica said, “Let’s make celebratory chocolate cake.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and leave comments and kudos  
> 


End file.
